


Mine

by Destiel_Sabriel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Knotting, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Sabriel/pseuds/Destiel_Sabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles have sex, knotting ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Derek was always possessive of Stiles, who he dubbed as his. Glaring at anyone who looked the teens way for too long, growling when someone he deemed untrustworthy drew too close, which, in Derek’s eyes, was anyone who wasn’t pack. The only exception was the Sheriff, Derek could do or say whatever he wanted, but _nothing_ was going to keep Stiles from seeing his father while they both drew breath on this earth.

Stiles knows it’s not all Derek’s fault, that it has a lot to do with instinct. The wolf plays a big part in Derek behavior, but sometimes it’s just too much.

X

 

Stiles is on his back, legs thrown over Derek’s shoulders as the larger man pistons into him. Stiles, for once, is speechless, mouth opening to let words flow, but his brain has gone haywire. Stiles has his eyes closed, but he knows Derek’s staring down at him, Derek _always_ stares.

Want. Need. _Mine_. All these things pour from Derek when he takes Stiles like this, No soft touches or whispered words of affection, just hard thrusts, deep growls, and a filthy, lust driven sentence here and there. Derek’s hands are tight around Stiles’ hips, nails turned to claws, digging into skin. Stiles reached a hand out to Derek, sliding his fingers through the man’s hair and down his neck. He tugged down, hoping that Derek would catch the hint. He did, bending to kiss Stiles hard, immediately slipping his tongue past the teen’s lips.

Derek trailed a clawed hand over Stiles’ hip, blood rising in his wake. He slipped his fingers around the teens cock, smirked when Stiles turned his head and moaned. Derek jerked up with a twist of his wrist, cock still slamming into Stiles.

“Does it feel good Stiles?” Derek ran his tongue along the shell the teen’s ear. “Getting jerked while I fuck you.”

Stiles nodded his head frantically, keening as Derek rammed his prostate. Derek gave a few more quick tugs before Stiles moaned a jumble of words as he came, come shooting into the air landing on Derek’s chest, the rest falling back onto Stiles.

But Derek keeps going, the panting in his ear driving him forward. Then Stiles feels it, part of Derek’s cock expanding in his ass. Stiles clenches his hole around Derek, tired smile forming as Derek moaned deeply. The knot grew until Derek was barely moving, shallowly moving into Stiles.

“Gonna fill you with come, Stiles,” Derek growls, more wolf than man, “Gonna _breed_ you.”

Stiles is too strung out to say anything, all he really wants is to roll over and sleep, but he nods anyway, happy to please Derek. Stiles could tell Derek was close, eyes shining red, canines elongated. Then Stiles feels hot liquid flood into him, painting his insides white. Derek tosses his head back and howls, loud enough for half of Beacon Hills to hear.

It takes some time for Stiles to bring Derek back, soft touches and softer words, but it’s worth it once Derek looks down at him, small smile gracing his features instead of his usual scowl, wolf features receding. Derek lifts Stiles’ legs from his shoulders, then rolls so they’re on their sides, Stiles’ head tucked under Derek’s chin. The man reaches over the bed to pull Stiles’ blanket off the floor, draping over their waists. Before Stiles drifts off, he hears Derek let out a soft ‘I love you.’ Stiles is just coherent enough to say it back.

**Author's Note:**

> First ever Sterek, thank you for enduring this. I checked for mistakes but a few may have slipped through. Thanks for reading.


End file.
